noche de lluvia
by enfasisclown
Summary: todo puede sucesder en una noche fria y lluviosa sobre todo cuando te encuantras con la persona mas importante de tu desesperante vida. Fuura x Nozomu. LEAN!


Sayonara zetsubou Sensei

Fuura x nozomu

Era una noche fría y lluviosa, el viento mecía las ramas de sus árboles botando cada una de sus hojas. No era mi clima preferido pero algo en mi me decía que debía salir, asi que tome mi paragua y una capa, y Salí a caminar. Sin rumbo alguno decidí disfrutar cada paso que daba observando las oscuras y solitarias calles. Por un momento sentí que el paisaje era el indicado para un suicidio, morir esta noche no hubiera estado tan mal pero… hace bastante tiempo que ya había desistido de acabar con mi vida y solo por las intensas y desesperantes palabras de una de mis alumnas. Sentí algo de nostalgia.

Me detuve un momento, mire hacia el cielo y la lluvia no tenia intensión de parar. Sonreí al recordar su rostro tan feliz. Ella era lo opuesto a mi por lo que es capaz de ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista con más optimismo sea cual sea la situación. Al final termine acostumbrándome a su luminosa y positiva presencia. Pudo controlar mi nivel de desesperación…

La fuerte lluvia me saco de mis pensamientos, a duras penas se podía ver al frente con esa espesa cortina de agua. -_**tal vez ya es tiempo de volver**_- susurre, además majiru y komori deben estar preocupados. Mañana tenia clases así que tome un atajo y apresure el paso pero algo me detuvo abruptamente. Había alguien parado al lado de un poste de luz defectuoso por lo que no se me hacia fácil reconocerlo. Sentí algo de temor y trague saliva pero me arme de valor y camine hacia aquella sombra. Me pareció inusual que alguien estuviera sin refugio en esta fría y lluviosa noche. – _**está usted bien?- **_le grite. Me sobresalte cuando alguien tiro de mi brazo. – _**Sensei, no se acerque a ella- **_me suplico matoi algo asustada. – _**así que estabas aquí-**_ dije. –_** si, siempre-**_ contesto. No quise tomar en cuenta sus palabras y me acerque un poco más. – _**Sensei…- **_eso se escucho como un susurro pero aun así reconocí su voz. Alce mi vista y mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella. – _**Fuura- san! Estas bien? – **_era obvio que no estaba bien. Me sorprendí al ver esa extraña expresión en su rostro, era como una persona sin vida, alguien muy triste y solitaria. Donde estaba toda esa radiante presencia? La lluvia encubría sus lágrimas. Ella desvió su mirada hacia matoi y el ambiente se torno pesado. Sentía como el cuerpo de la acosadora se tensaba y temblaba y en cosas de segundos salió corriendo del lugar. Quede sin palabras, jamás se había alejado tanto de mi. –_** Sensei…- **_volvió a decir. – _**quieres que te acompañe a casa?- **_ le propuse, no podía dejarla sola ahí. Ella solo asintió con su cabeza y Me acerque a ella para cobijarla bajo el paragua. Tomo mi mano despreocupadamente como una niña pequeña y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante tal gesto, ni siquiera solté su pequeña mano solo la sujete más fuerte y caminamos a paso lento.

Observaba de vez en cuando su rostro buscando en el esa sonrisa característica de ella pero no estaba, su sonrisa y con ella felicidad había desaparecido por completo. Que podía hacer para alegrarla? Debo decir que la situación me estaba desesperando. Me detuve junto con mi alumna, me miro un tanto confundida pero sin decir nada. La tome por los hombros y la atraje hacia mi cuerpo dándole un fuerte abrazo. Fuura solo se quedo inmóvil sin corresponder el abrazo, solo escondió su rostro en mi pecho y creo haberla escuchado sollozar.

_**Quieres contarme lo que te ocurre?- **_le pregunte.

_**Yo no quiero seguir estando sola…**_- no entendía muy bien sus palabras.- _**yo… no soporto… -**_ no podía ser ella, o tal vez si lo era y jamás lo había notado… me sentí un mal maestro.

_**Tú no estás sola**_!.. **Me tienes a mí!- ** dije con firmeza mis palabras y era verdad. Yo siempre estaría para ella. ahora se aferraba a mí con fuerza.- _**ven vamos a casa…**_

Llegamos a su hogar. Me invito a pasar y sinceramente no pretendía rechazar su amabilidad. Prendió las luces y pasamos a la sala donde ella me entrego una toalla. Nos sentamos cerca de la ventana para ver la lluvia que no pretendía cesar. No podía evitar mirarla, esta niña hacia que mi corazón palpitara a mil… esto estaba mal. Me acerque más a ella para secar su cabello, estaba empapada y aun no se iba a cambiar de ropa. – _**Pescaras un resfriado si te quedas así…- **_le dije casi regañándola. Me sonrió. "Así que su sonrisa aun está ahí" pensé. – _**Sensei, con usted cerca me siento más segura, siempre ha sido así… los días de lluvia hacen que este triste…- **_desvió su mirada por un instante pero luego sus ojos se clavaron con los míos y como una especie de imán me atraían hacia ellos. Estaba cada vez más cerca de su rostro, sus mejillas estaban tomando color y creo que las mías también, incluso mi respiración se volvía pesada.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un fuerte ruido. Eran los truenos y relámpagos quienes nos detuvieron a tiempo pero no por mucho. Las luces de la casa se apagaron al igual que las de la calle a causa de unos rayos que habían caído. Me levante para buscar unas velas pero una de sus manos se aferro a mí. Apenas podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo se pego al mío y sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro – _**Sensei…- **_susurro. Automáticamente me deje llevar. Nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez en un beso largo y cálido. La abrace tomándola de la cintura mientras que ella se pegaba más a mí. Eso hiso que ciertas partes de mi cuerpo reaccionaran de una manera placentera. Detuvimos el beso por falta de aire.

La parte más cuerda de mi mente me pedía que me detuviera ya que sabía que esto no estaba bien. Es mi alumna pero… es la mujer por la que me decido, es a quien escojo… es a quien amo. Siempre te sentía como alguien inalcanzable por ser tan opuesta a mi pero en este momento en el que estas tan cerca no te dejare ir y no pretendo dejarte sola…

Tomas la iniciativa comenzando un nuevo beso mientras tus pequeñas manos recurren mi cuerpo, yo no me quedo atrás y también me dedico a sentir tu delicado cuerpo. Introduzco una de mis manos por tu blusa haciéndote estremecer. No sé en qué momento fue pero yo ya estaba sobre ti y mientras te desvestía (y tu sin poner resistencia alguna) los relámpagos me dejaban ver de vez en cuando tu hermoso cuerpo. Yo también me desvestí así que ahora estábamos semi desnudos ya que solo nos cubría nuestra ropa interior.

_**Me hará su mujer, cierto?…- **_me dijo. Yo solo respondí con un beso apasionado mientras que mis manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos. Le quite aquella prenda para poder sentirla mejor , ella gemía cuando apretaba sus atributos y lo hacía más aun cuando comenzó a besar sus senos. Estaba muy excitado. Fuura paso sus manos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a cierto lugar. Introdujo una de sus manos por mi ropa interior y el roce hizo que soltara un fuerte gemido. Me estaba volviendo loco. La quería ya, la necesitaba ahora y baje sus bragas con delicadeza, luego me quite lo mío. Nos detuvimos solo un instante para meditar lo que estaba a punto de suceder y a pesar de que yo quería que esto siguiera su curso, iba a respetar la decisión de mi alumna. – _**estás segura…- **_ pregunte agitado. –_**lo estoy…-**_ abrió sus piernas para luego aprisionar mi cuerpo junto al suyo, la volví a besar mientras con delicadeza introducía mi miembro dentro de ella. ella gemía dando unos pequeños gritos de dolor pero eso era normal si era su primera vez.

El__único sonido que podía escucharse aparte del de la lluvia, eran nuestras agitadas respiración, el placer que ambos nos proporcionábamos era embriagador y cada embestida que hacia me volvía más loco pero no quería que esto acabara aun.

Succionaba sus pezones y atraía sus caderas con más fuerza mientras ella entre gemidos me llamaba. - _**ah! No se detenga… por favor …ah… Sensei…- **_ no me gustaría detenerme pero tanto ella como yo estábamos a punto de acabar.- _**c…creo que acabare…- **_si, acabaría dentro de ella. nada mas importaba en ese momento, solo existíamos los dos…

Ella curvo su espalda para sujetarme más fuerte y yo aumente mas el ritmo para dar la ultimas envestidas y derramar todo mi semen dentro de Fuura. Ella al igual que yo acabo pero en ningún momento soltó su agarre y yo no quise salir de mi mujer. Me recosté sobre ella agitado y podía sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello. –_**te amo… Fuura Kafuka…- **_estaba tan agotado que mis ojos se cerraron mientras sentía la respiración de su pecho para caer en un profundo sueño. Ahora eres mía… y hare todo lo posible por regresar tu sonrisa– _**creo que ya no intentare atentar contra su vida, Sensei (sonríe) ya no tengo porque sentir celos de las demás… ahora me pertenece…**_

_**Bueno esa es mi primera historia de sayonara zetsubou Sensei y me encanta esta pareja asi que por eso quería intentar hacer una pequeña historia…**_

_**Sé que no mucha gente le gusta este anime por lo que tampoco lee sus fic. Si alguien lo lee muchas gracias!**_


End file.
